naruto_bleach_avatar_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto, Bleach, Avatar and Fullmetal Alchemist: The Anime Series
'''Naruto, Bleach, Avatar and Fullmetal Alchemist: The Anime Series '''is an action-packed, anime crossover series focusing on the characters of Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Avatar: Legend of Korra, and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood working together for the first time to battle many old enemies, as well as a new enemy betting to sent the world into total anarchy. Synopsis Characters Main Characters *Team Naruto **Naruto Uzumaki (Maile Flanagan) ***Kurama (Paul St. Peter) **Sasuke Uchiha (Yuri Lowenthal) **Sakura Haruno (Kate Higgins) **Hinata Hyuga (Stephanie Sheh) **Sai (Ben Diskin) **Shikamaru Nara (Tom Gibis) **Killer Bee (Cartero Colbert) ***Gyuki (Matthew Mercer) *Team Karakura **Ichigo Kurosaki (Johnny Yong Bosch) **Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki (Michelle Ruff) **Lieutenant Renji Abarai (Wally Wingert) **Uryu Ishida (Derek Stephen Prince) **Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya (Steve Stanley) **Third Seat Karin Kurosaki (Kate Higgins) **Lieutenant Momo Hinamori (Karen Strassman) *Team Avatar **Avatar Korra (Janet Varney) ***Raava (April Stewart) ***Naga (Dee Bradley Baker) **Mako (David Faustino) **Bolin (B.J. Pryne) ***Pabu (Dee Bradley Baker) **Asami Sato (Seychelle Gabriel) **Kai (Sklyer Brigmann) **Jinora (Kiernan Shipka) **Ikki (Darcy Rose Brynes) *Team Fullmetal **Major Edward Elric (Vic Mignogna) **Alphonse Elric (Maxey Whitehead) **Winry Rockbell (Caitlin Glass) **Princess May Chang (Monica Rial) ***Shao Mei **Prince Ling Yao/Greed (Todd Haberkorn as Ling, Troy Baker as Greed) **Lan Fan (Trina Nishimura) **Fu (Kenny Green) Shinobi Union Hidden Leaf Village *The First Hokage: Hashirama Senju (Peter Lurie) *The Second Hokage: Tobirama Senju (Jamieson Price) *The Third Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi (Steve Kramer) *The Fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze (Tony Oliver) *The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade (Debi Mai West) *Kushina Uzumaki (Laura Bailey-Willingham) *Jiraiya (David Lodge) *Kakashi Hatake (Dave Wittenberg) *Yamato (Troy Baker) *Team Asuma **Ino Yamanaka (Colleen Villard) **Choji Akimichi (Robbie Rist) *Team Guy **Might Guy (Skip Stellretch) **Rock Lee (Brian Donovan) **Neji Hyuga (Steve Stanely) **Tenten (Danielle Judovits) *Team Kurenai **Kurenai Yuhi **Kiba Inuzuka (Kyle Herbert) ***Akamaru (Jaime Simone) **Shino Aburame (Derek Stephen Prince) *Team Taka **Karin Uzumaki (Ali Hills) **Suigetsu Hozuki (Grant George) **Jugo (Travis Willingham) *Shizune (Megan Hollingshead) *Iruka Umino *Anko Mitarashi *Team Ebisu **Ebisu **Konohamaru Sarutobi **Udon **Mogei *Aoba Yamashiro *Genma Shiranui *Kotetsu Hagane *Izumo Kamizuki *Teuchi **Ayame *Hiashi Hyuga *Hanabi Hyuga Hidden Sand Village *The Fifth Kazekage: Gaara (Liam O'Brien) **Shukaku *Temari (Tara Platt) *Kankuro (Doug Erholtz) *Baki Hidden Cloud Village *The Fourth Raikage: Ay **Darui **Cee *Team Samui **Samui **Omoi **Karui Hidden Mist Village *The Fifth Mizukage: Mei Termui **Chojuro Hidden Stone Village *The Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki (Steven Blum) **Kurotsuchi **Akatsuchi Land of Iron *Mifune (Kirk Thornton) Thirteen Court Guard Squads *First Squad **Captain-Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Neil Kaplan) **Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe (Dan Woren) *Second Squad **Captain Soi Fon (Karen Strassman) **Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda *Third Squad **Captain Rojuro Otoribashi (Christopher Corey Smith) **Lieutenant Izuru Kira (Grant George) *Fourth Squad **Captain Retsu Unohana (Kate Higgins) **Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu (Stephanie Sheh) **Co-Third Seat Yasochika Iemura **Co-Third Seat Hanataro Yamada *Fifth Squad **Captain Shinji Hirako (Roger Craig Smith) *Sixth Squad **Captain Byakuya Kuchiki (Dan Woren) *Seventh Squad **Captain Sajin Komamura (J.B. Blanc) **Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba *Eighth Squad **Captain Shunsui Kyoraku (Steve Kramer) **Lieutenant Nanao Ise (Kate Higgins) *Ninth Squad **Captain Kensei Muguruma (Dave Mallow) **Co-Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi (Steve Stanley) **Co-Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna (Laura Bailey-Willingham) *Tenth Squad **Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto (Megan Hollingshead) *Eleventh Squad **Captain Kenpachi Zaraki (Patrick Setiz) **Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi **Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame **Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa *Twelfth Squad **Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Terrence Stone) **Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi **Third Seat Akon *Thirteenth Squad **Captain Jushiro Ukitake (Liam O'Brien) **Co-Third Seat Kiyone Kotetsu **Co-Third Seat Sentaro Kotsubaki Karakura Town *Yasutora Sado (Jaimeson Price) *Orihime Inoue (Stephanie Sheh) *The Urahara Shop **Kisuke Urahara (Doug Erholtz) **Yoruichi Shihoin (Wendee Lee) **Tessai Tsukabishi **Jinta Hanakari **Ururu Tsumugiya **Mod-Souls ***Ririn ***Kurodo ***Noba *The Visored **Hiyori Sarugaki (Laura Bailey-Willingham) **Lisa Yadomaru **Love Aikawa **Hachigen Ushoda *Kurosaki Clinic **Isshin Kurosaki (Patrick Setiz) **Yuzu Kurosaki (Janice Kawaye) United Republic of Nations *President Raiko (Spencer Garret) **Buttercup Raiko *Metalbending Police Force **Chief Lin Beifong (Mindy Sterling) **Officer Saikhan *Gommu *The United Forces **General Iroh II (Dante Basco) Water Tribe *Chief Tonraq (James Remar) *Senna *Kya (Lisa Edelstein) *Katara *Northern Water Tribe **Chiefs Desna and Eska (Aaron Himelstein for Desna, Aubrey Piaza for Eska) *Varrick Global Industires **Iknik Blackstone Varrick (John Michael Higgins) **Zhu Li Moon-Varrick (Stephanie Sheh) United Earth Nations *King Wu (Sunil Malhotra) *Zaofu **The Metal Clan ***Suyin Beifong (Anne Heche) ***Baatar ***Baatar Jr. (Todd Haberkorn) ***Wei and Wing Beifong (Marcus Toji) ***Huan Beifong (Jason Marsden) *Toph Beifong Fire Nation *Lord Zuko *Fire Lord Izumi (April Stewart) *Druk *The Bhanti Tribe Air Nomads *Tenzin (J.K. Simmons) *Bumi (Richard Riehle) *Meelo (Logan Wells) *Opal Beifong (Alyson Stoner) *Daw *Ryu *Yung *Air Acolytes **Pema (Maria Bamford) **Rohan *Flying Bisons **Oogi (Dee Bradley Baker) **Lefty (Dee Bradley Baker) **Juicy Spirit World *Zhi (Keone Young) *Avatar Aang (J.B. Sweeney) *Iroh Amestris State Military *Mustang Unit **Brigadier General Roy Mustang (Travis Willingham) **Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye (Colleen Clickenbeard) **2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc (Mike McFarland) **2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda (Jeremy Inman) **Warrant Officer Vato Falman (Kyle Herbert) **Master Sergeant Kain Fuery (Kevin M. McCoy) *Major Alex Louis Armstrong (Christopher Sabat) *2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross (Meredith McCoy) *Sergeant Denny Brosh (Jim Foronda) *Mustang Rebels **Charlie **Alexandre **Damiano **Richard **2nd Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina *Fort Briggs **Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong (Stephanie Young) **Major Miles (Jason Douglas) **Captain Buccanner Scar's Traveling Party *Scar (J. Michael Tatum) *Dr. Tim Marcoh (Jerry Russell) *Yoki (Barry Yandell) Chimeras *Darius (George Manley) *Heinkel (Bradley Campbell) *Zampano (Chris Rager) *Jerso (Andrew Love) Supporting Characters *Van Hohenheim Antagonists The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Xin Bau *Yosuke *Jiro *Kala *Azu The Akatsuki *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *Nagato (Vic Mignogna) *Konan *Itachi Uchiha (Crispin Freeman) *Kisame Hoshigaki *Deidara *Sasori of the Red Sand *Hidan *Kakuzu White Army *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru (Doug Erholtz) *Kaname Tosen *The Espada **Yammy Riyalgo **Coyote Stark and Lilynette Gingerback **Baraggan Louisenbairn **Tier Halibel **Ulquiorra Schiffer (Tony Oliver) **Nnoitora Gilga **Grimmjow Jaegerjaques (David Vincent) **Zommari Leroux **Szayelaporro Grantz **Aaroniero Arruruerie *Privaron Espada **Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio **Cirucci Sanderwicci **Gantenbainne Mosqueda Earth Empire *Kanan *Anju *Maia *Hano *Zane *Dusty The Red Lotus (Zaheer's Group) *Zaheer *Ghazan *Ming-Hua *P'Li The Homunculi *Pride *Lust *Envy *Gluttony *Sloth *Wrath Other Villains *Solf J. Kimblee Locations Music Trivia * See Also * Category:Naruto, Bleach, Avatar, and Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki